Those Three Impossible Words
by lunarocks14
Summary: Remus waits for his boyfriend to say those three words. Sirius/Remus, established relationship. Slash.


**Written for the Fastest Challenge in the History of Challenges. Remus/Sirius, of course.**

**DISCLAIMER: -mourns the fact that she doesn't own Harry Potter-**

Sirius rested his chin on his palm and stared at his boyfriend, who was, as ever, reading a book with the utmost concentration. Well, "as ever" wasn't technically true. He wasn't _always_ reading. He did homework, too, quite often. And ate, and slept, and went to lessons, and told James, Sirius and Peter off for the prank they'd just pulled... Sirius yawned loudly, causing Remus to give him an irritated look. "Sirius –" Ouch, he was in trouble. Remus only called him Sirius when he was annoyed with him. The rest of the time, he called him Siri, or sometimes Padfoot or Pads. – "You've been groaning, shuffling, and yawning for the last five minutes. What's wrong?"

Sirius stared at him. "Five minutes? It's been twenty-five at least!" For once, he wasn't exaggerating. "And what's wrong is you're ignoring me." He pouted childishly, not caring that the couple were getting a few odd looks from some of the other students in the Library. Others rolled their eyes or watched with interest.

Remus put down his book, with a hint of regret – he was quite close to finishing it, and it was really rather engrossing reading – and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're upset." He stated, tilting his head.

"Because you're ignoring me and reading a book instead of the many things you and me could be doing together." Sirius came back at him quickly.

"You're jealous. Of a book." Remus eyed him, watching Sirius frown.

"..." Sirius watched as Remus' mouth curled up into a smile and began laughing. "I'm not _jealous_." He whined.

"You sound like a little kid who's just been denied ice cream." Sirius glowered at him, although the words "Ice cream" coming out of his lover's mouth gave him a lot of _ideas_. "Aawwh, come on, Pads." Remus reached out and ruffled Sirius' hair. Sirius immediately fixed it, rolling his eyes. His hair always had to be perfect. "You know you love me really. Including my obsessive reading habits." He regretted saying it almost straight away.

Sirius said nothing, but cast his eyes sideways, before getting up and pulling Remus out of his chair. "I'm bored of sitting here watching you read. No matter how cute you look doing it."He added with a wink, trying to get rid of the awkwardness that Remus had inadvertently created. It didn't work, and the two left the Library without any idea of how to begin a conversation.

Remus walked along hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, glancing at him every few seconds. It was a problem – one of very, very few – with their relationship, that Sirius never had said and never did say the words "I love you" to Remus, to anyone in fact. It was, of course, a product of having lived in the Black household all his life, where such words of endearment, even gestures such as hugging, were not considered right and proper for purebloods. "Where are we going?" Remus asked quietly, after a few moments of awkward silence, finally deciding to stop brooding over it. Sirius would tell him he loved him one day. He just had to be patient. It couldn't be easy, having lived the life his boyfriend had. Especially once his parents disowned him on discovering exactly _who_ he was dating.

Sirius glanced at him, realising he'd somehow upset him yet again. Probably because of the same old thing that caused so many arguments, arguments that Sirius hated, no matter how good the make-up sex afterwards was. "Room of Requirement, where else?" He asked teasingly, knowing they needed to, well, "loosen up" together for a bit after that.

Remus' lips twitched up, forgetting –mostly – their conversation, and he gave Sirius a smile, although it lacked the full whole-heartedness it usually had. "Race you there." He let go of Sirius' hand and raced off, laughing.

Sirius followed after him at a pretty fast pace, shouting "Hey, you're not meant to work up a sweat until we get there!"

And work up a sweat they did. An hour later found the two lovers curled up in each other's arms, Remus tracing his index finger along Sirius' cheekbones, smiling softly.

Sirius opened his eyes and made a sound rather like a cat purring. No matter that he was a dog, he could be catlike sometimes. Especially with his laziness that struck when it was his turn to tidy the dorm room. But he could be very... Energetic, when he wanted to be.

Remus laughed lightly and quietly. "We should be getting back. James and Peter'll be wondering where we are."

Sirius smirked. "They _know_ where we are, and they're desperately trying to avoid the mental images." The other two Marauders knew of their relationship, and while they were perfectly happy with it, and relieved that the two had finally stopped the odd behaviour they'd displayed when trying to come to terms with their feelings for each other in fifth year, they were not happy with Sirius and Remus displaying their relationship so... Blatantly. Then again, they'd react exactly the same if it were a girl/boy relationship, so neither boy paid much attention to it.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, grinning despite himself. "Too true. Maybe we should show them exactly what we've been doing." He murmured, grinning at the picture their faces would be.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "I'm sure they'd appreciate that with all their heart. Truly."

Remus grinned and made an attempt to get up to put his clothes on, but Sirius' arms held him in place. The Animagus bit his lip for a moment, then said softly, "I love you."

The werewolf froze in astonishment for a moment, before throwing himself at his boyfriend, kissing him fiercely and grinning happily. "I love you too," he managed.

They didn't get back to the Common Room until the early hours of the next morning, both still sweaty and grinning.

James and Peter didn't ask. Both boys knew they really, really, didn't want to know.


End file.
